civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JoePlay/Civilization VI Fall 2016 Update
Full details at http://steamcommunity.com/games/289070/announcements/detail/646658987742411203 Here is the full list of patch notes: NEW * Maps ** Added a balanced six player map. ** Added a balanced four player map. * ‘Cavalry and Cannonades’ Scenario Added ** Combat scenario with reduced unit maintenance costs and no strategic resource requirement for units. ** Larger starting army and additional starting techs. ** Time limit: 50 turns. ** Goal: Possess the largest territory. * DX12 Support * Complete Logitech ARX Support UPDATES * Added additional notifications. * Added a “time defeat” for running out of time. This is always disabled if a Score Victory is available. * Added additional Hotkey support (next unit, next city). * Added the ability to rename cities. * Added UI to show the next tile a city will grow to. * Added a visual cue for Barbarian Scouts that are alerted to your city. * Changed Dan Quayle rankings. CHANGES * Added prerequisite project (Manhattan Project) for Operation Ivy. * Added Metal Casting as a prerequisite for Economics tech. * Adjusted religious pressure when a religion is first founded to give them more resilience and convert the city. * Adjusted relationship decay rates. * Reduced the effectiveness of cavalry production policies. * Reduced Warmonger penalties in most instances, and adjusted how this reacts to returning versus keeping a city. The last city conquered from a player now provides a heavy warmonger penalty, even if you have a Casus Belli against this player, because you are wiping out a civilization. * Reduced border incursion warnings if the troops are within their own borders. * Increased the number of Great Works of Writing slots in the Amphitheater to 2. * Increased Counterspy operation time. * Increased the cost of Religious units and applied additional charges. * Units may no longer be deleted when they are damaged. * Deleting a unit no longer provides gold. * Updated Island Plates map to have more hills and mountains. * Units may no longer remove features from tiles that are not owned by that player. * Fallout now prevents resource harvesting. * Barbarian camps must spawn further away from low-difficulty players’ cities. TUNING * Adjusted AI victory condition focus to increase their competitiveness in Science and Tourism. * Adjusted AI understanding of declared friendship. * Adjusted the AI approach to beginning and ending a war based on potential gain and loss. * Increased AI competitiveness in building a more advanced military. * Increased AI usage of Inquisitors. Especially Phillip. * Increased AI value of upgrading units. * Increased AI use of Settler escorts. * Tuned AI usage of units that cannot move and shoot, like Catapults. * Tuned AI city and unit build planning. * Improved the ability of city-states to maintain a strong military. FIXES * Fixed some production Social Policies, Great People, and Pantheon bonuses that were not applying correctly. * Fixed Royal Navy Dockyard not getting the right adjacency bonuses. * Fixed some issues with how the Great Wall was built by players and AI, including proper connection to mountains and removing other players’ Great Walls as potential connection points. * Fixed a unit cycling error with formations. * Fixed a bug where the first military levy that expired would return all levied units (including those levied from other city-states) to that city-state. Now it should only return the levied units that actually originally belonged to the one city-state. * Fixed several issues when Airstrips and Aerodromes are occupied, including forced rebasing of enemy units and UI updates. * Fixed an exploit that allowed ranged and bombard units to gain experience when attacking a district with 0 hit points. * Fixed an issue with wonders when transferring city ownership – conquering a city with a wonder would not track that wonder, and could lead to problems when attempting to use Gustave Eiffel. * Fixed an issue where the Settler lens would not always show the right information to the player. * Fixed an issue where AI would counter gold changes with the change desired, rather than the total amount of gold desired. * Fixed an issue where the Tutorial intro and outro videos would appear off-center in certain resolutions. * Fixed some crashes with units. * Fixed an issue where multiple leaders of the same civilization would frequently show up in a game. * Fixed an issue where Trade Route yields were doubling in some instances. * Units in formations now break formation before teleporting between cities. * The achievement ‘For Queen and Country’ was unlocking too frequently. * AI with neutral relationships should accept delegations barring exceptional circumstances. * Can no longer declare a Joint War if it is invalid for either party. * Save game files should no longer be case sensitive. * Certain wonders were sending extra notifications. * Players will no longer receive any warmongering penalties from a joint war partner for actions in that joint war. * Liberating a civilization back to life will now bring them back into the game properly. * Observation Balloon range bonus was being incorrectly applied when stacked. * Text and grammar fixes. VISUALS * Buildings on snow will now have snow on them. * Added an Industrial Barbarian Encampment. * Added a ranger tower to National Parks. * Fixed some issues with buildings not culling around other world items properly. * Fixed an issue with some Districts not showing properly. * Miscellaneous polish applied to multiple improvements, districts, and buildings. MULTIPLAYER * Turn timers are always disabled on the first turn of a new game. This happens regardless of the advanced start or turn timer type selected. * Allow multiplayer lobby's private game status to be toggled once the lobby has been created. * Cap the max players to 12. * Added LAN player name option to options screen. UI * Added the number of specialists working a tile. * Added some additional icons for espionage, promotions, etc. * Added additional Civilopedia shortcuts, including right clicking a unit portrait. * Added the signature to the diplomacy action view/deal view so that we can differentiate between duplicate players. Also added multiplayer screenname in diplomacy. * Added Trade Route yields to the Reports screen. * Added City Center to the City Breakdown panel. * Added rewards and consequences to mission completed popups. * Updated the leader-chooser when beginning a new game. * Updated the end game Victory screen. * Updated the multiplayer staging room. * Updated city banners. * Updated Espionage mission chooser flow. * Updated to display what cities are getting amenities from each resource. * Changed resource icon backings to reflect the type of resource it is. * Auto-scroll to the first Great Person that can be claimed. * Improved search functionality in the Civilopedia. * Removed Barbarian data from player replay graphs. * ESC now closes the Tech, Civic, and Eureka popups. * When loading a game, the era blurb will be the current era of the saved game, rather than the starting era of the game. AUDIO * Added some missing mouseover sounds. * Fixed the Oracle quote. * Fixed an issue where the Advisor voice was not playing in some languages. * Fixed compatibility issues with some sound cards, especially those set to high playback rates. MISC * Added a setup option "No Duplicate Leaders" that is enabled by default. This option prevents multiple players from selecting the same leader. * Updated leader screen to support enabling/disabling bloom according to the 'Enable Bloom' graphics option. * Plot Tooltip Delay is now available in the Options menu. * Auto Cycle Units is now available in the Options menu. * Benchmark updates. * Credits updated. Category:News Category:Blog posts